Фрэнк Оз
Ричард Фрэнк Ознович ( ) — американский актёр-кукольник. Сделал большой вклад в фильмы о «Звёздных войнах», управляя куклой Йоды. Оз озвучивал Йоду в 7 эпизодах, за исключением «Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», где Йода не появлялся. Также он управлял куклой в эпизодах I, V, VI. Оз озвучивал Йоду в «Возвращении Эвока» и на MTV Movie Awards 2003. Его голос позднее использовался в видеоиграх «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game», «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» и «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga». В 2005 году на пресс-конференции «Мести Ситхов» заявил, что будет озвучивать Йоду в сериале «Войны клонов», но в 2007 году во время интервью для Aintitcoolnews.com он отрицал свою причастность. Он появился под маской Йоды, представившись собой, или в обоих образах в следующих фильмах: * «SPFX: The Empire Strikes Back» (1980) * «Classic Creatures: Return of the Jedi» (1983) * «From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga» (1985) * George Lucas: Heroes, Myths and Magic (1993) * The Beginning: Making Episode I (2001) * Films Are Not Released, They Escape (2002) * From Puppets to Pixels: Digital Characters in Episode II (2002) * Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy (2004) * When Star Wars Ruled the World (2004) * Star Wars: Feel the Force (2005) Как известно, Оз отказывается посещать всевозможные конвенции или имитировать голос Йоды за пределам ЗВ по причине его уважения к роли. За пределами Звездных войн, Фрэнк Оз примечателен своей работой с Маппет-шоу Джима Хенсона и кинорежиссурой. Сейчас он ценнейший сотрудник Хенсона и его лучший друг. В Маппет-шоу он прославлен работой над Мисс Пигги, Медведем Фоззи, Сэмом Орелом, Бертом, Гровером, Монстром Куки и разными животными. Он принимал участие в работе над фильмом «Отпетые мошенники» в 1989-ом. Биография Ри́чард Фрэ́нк Ознович ( ), более известный как Фрэ́нк О́з, родился 25 мая 1944 года в Херефорде, Англия. Когда ему было пять лет, его родители, актёры кукольного театра, эмигрировали в США. На конвенции кукловодов в Калифорнии Фрэнк Оз познакомился с Джимом Хенсоном, и Хенсон был просто потрясён способностями Оза. Он практически сразу хотел нанять Фрэнка, но пришлось подождать, когда тот закончит школу. В 1963-м году Фрэнк Оз присоединился к «Маппет-шоу» и с тех пор стал одним из величайших мастеров кукольного дела нашего времени. С некоторых пор Оз пробует силы и в большой режиссуре — фильм Магазинчик ужасов выше любых похвал. Фильмография Режиссёр * 1983 — Тёмный кристалл / The Dark Crystal * 1986 — Магазинчик ужасов (Лавка ужасов) / Little Shop of Horrors * 1988 — Грязные мошенники (Отпетые негодяи, Отпетые мошенники) / Dirty Rotten Scoundrels * 1991 — А как же Боб? (Что там с Бобом?) / What About Bob? * 1992 — Хозяйка дома / HouseSitter * 1995 — Индеец в шкафу / The Indian in the Cupboard * 1997 — Вход и выход (Туда-сюда) / In & Out * 1999 — Клёвый парень / Bowfinger * 2001 — Медвежатник / The Score * 2004 — Степфордские жёны / The Stepford Wives * 2007 — Смерть на похоронах / Death at a Funeral Актёр * 1980 — Братья Блюз / Blues Brothers * 1980 — Звёздные войны. Эпизод V — Империя наносит ответный удар / Star Wars: Episode V — The Empire Strikes Back (голос) * 1981 — Американский оборотень в Лондоне / An American Werewolf in London (голос) * 1983 — Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI — Возвращение джедая / Star Wars: Episode VI — Return of the Jedi (голос) * 1992 — Невинная кровь (Кровь невинных) / Innocent Blood * 1998 — Братья Блюз 2000 / Blues Brothers 2000 * 1999 — Звёздные войны: Эпизод I — Скрытая угроза / Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace (голос) * 2001 — Корпорация монстров / Monsters, Inc (голос) * 2002 — Звёздные войны. Эпизод II — Атака клонов / Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones (голос) * 2005 — Звёздные войны. Эпизод III — Месть ситхов / Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith (голос) * 2005 — Затура / Zathura: A Space Adventure (голос) Внешние ссылки * Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Актёры озвучивания «Звёздных войн» Категория:Актеры-кукольники Категория:Родившиеся в 1944 году Категория:Производственный персонал «Звёздных войн»‎